How They Would
by Rowzhyan
Summary: How they would ask you on a date, act on a date, propose, and all the other things they can have their own ways of doing. ReaderxVarious
1. Date Vongola

**HOW THEY WOULD...**

**... ask you out on a date**

**-(Vongola)**

**Tsuna**:

You fixed your stuff for the next period while your classmates in 2-A eagerly went to their friends in class

"Ah... [last name]-san" Looking up, you saw Tsunayoshi Sawada

"Yes, Sawada-san?" You beamed at him

"Ah... Eh..." He blushed then glanced over to Gokudera, who gave thumbs up for some motivation

"W-would you like to go out with me?" He sheepishly asked

"Out where?" You playfully asked back

"Eh? Out… on a date…" Tsuna blushed

You giggled right before you answered him

**Hayato**:

"Okay, I'll pair you up already! Kurokawa and Sasagawa! Yamamoto and Sawada! Gokudera and [Last name]! …" Your Chemistry teacher called out

You looked over to Gokudera and smiled, but as a reply, he "tch'd" at you

"Gokudera-san, would you hand me…"

"Don't bother, I'll do everything so we could get this over with" He spat

"Fuu, Gokudera-san~" You pouted, he was always like that when you get paired up in Chemistry

"I just don't want you to get hurt" He grumbled

"What?" You couldn't believe your ears

"Nothing, woman" He continued on with the pairwork

"Hm, being a tsundere, Goku-chan?"

"What did you call me?"

"Gokudera-san? Why? Heard something else?" You innocently smiled

"Tch. No… are you gonna do anything on Saturday?" He murmured

"Pick me up at 5 pm, okay?"

"I wasn't asking you out!" He screamed at you

"Of course not, Tsundere" You sighed

**Takeshi**

You were watching the baseball team practice in the fields while passing time

Scanning the sports ground, you spotted Takeshi Yamamoto jogging around the perimeter while waiting for his turn

"HEY WATCH OUT!" You heard a couple members scream towards your direction

A stray ball was aiming right at you

Stunned, you couldn't move a muscle until a certain black haired male took the hit for you

"Ya-Yamamoto!" You blurted out

"Ah, I'm fine, [last name]" He laughed

"But that's your baseball arm… will you be able to play?" You took his right arm as gentle as possible

"Yeah. I didn't want you to get hurt, besides, I wanted to make sure you'll have a reason to say yes"

"Yes to what?" You blinked up at him

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

**Ryohei**

Ryohei ran towards your classroom, right before homeroom

"[last name]!" He screamed, opening the door

"S-sempai?" You sweat dropped while everyone in class shuddered

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME TO THE EXTREME?"

"_Oh God, in front of my class?_" You face palmed and sweat dropped, because blushing was not enough

**Mukuro**

"Chrome, I bought you some food" You pranced into Kokuyo land

"Thank you, [name]… [Name] would you like to… hang out?" Chrome shyly asked

"Uhm, sure, where do you want to go?"

"A-anywhere" Chrome stuttered

"Sure, but make sure you'll ask me personally, Mukuro-sama"

"Kufufufu~ how'd you know?" Chrome dissipated to Mukuro

"Chrome's too shy to ask me such things" You winked at him

**Hibari**

"Hi-Hibari-san" You trembled, as the carnivore had you pinned to a wall

"Saturday, 7 pm, in front of the school, don't be late, herbivore" He bellowed, leaving you there

"Heh? That's it?"

**I shall work on Varia next :) REVIEWS PLEASE**


	2. Date  Varia

**I just read Chapter 347 of KHR and couldn't stop laughing and I just… I just can't stop… HOITY TOITY :"""))) Anyways, **

**How would they…**

…**ask you on a date**

**-(Varia)**

**Xanxus:**

"Trash, get in here" Xanxus called out before you obediently followed

"Yes, Boss?" You courteously asked

"We'll be going to France tomorrow night"

"A mission?"

"No, a date"

**Squalo:**

"VOIII!" He charged into your room

"Yes, captain?" You looked up at him from your bed

"Mission, NOW"

"Where?"

"Venice" He slowly replied

"…" You blinked at him

"What?"

"Sququ-chan, if want to go on a date just say so~"

"WITH YOU AS IF" He screamed "Wait, so… is that a yes?"

**Belphegor:**

"Ushishishi~"

"Bel?" You turned around, looking for the blond prince

"Oh principessa~" His voice echoed off the dark hallways

"Bel, just show yourself, I'm getting goose bumps" You whined

"I know where you won't get goose bumps, princepessa" Bel wrapped an arm around you

"Wh-where?" You raised an eyebrow at him

"A date with me~"

[**A/N: On contrary, Bel, any girl would get goose bumps around you, either cuz they're scared of you or they're in love with you.  
>Bel: So where do you belong?<br>Author: … :"| NEXT IS FRAN~]**

**Fran:**

"Fran" You called to the illusionist across the dinner table

"Yes, sempai?" he looked up from his plate

"Would you mind passing the sauce?"

"Would you mind going on a date with me if I did so?"

"… wha?"

**(I didn't put Luss-nee, Mammon and Levi cuz i didn't want to –_-)**

**Forgive me. This fanfic is for Vongola and Varia only. I'll work on the 'others' some other time O.O**


	3. First kiss Vongola

**How they would…**

… **kiss you (first kiss)**

-**VONGOLA**

**Tsuna:**

You anticipated his actions; you know very well what he was trying to do

"Tsuna-kun, just lean forward and put your lips on mine" You sighed

"Eh" He blushed

"Just kiss her" Reborn kicked his head towards you and you two ended up kissing

**Hayato:**

He leaned against the wall, listening to you play the piano

Hearing a wrong key, he charged beside you and thought you how to play it right

"Thank you, Gokudera-kun"

"Tch, play it right next time"

"I don't think I'll get it right" You sighed

He took your chin and pushed it towards his lips

"You will, woman" he stood up and left with a red face

**Takeshi:**

The baseball game started bad for Namimori

Even Takeshi had a hard time

"Go Yamamoto!" You and the other cheerleaders cheered

"Oh, [name!]!" He came running to you, surprising you with a kiss on the lips

"I need all the luck I can get!" He laughed, running back to the to make a swing as your friends teased you

**Ryohei:**

"[name]!" the boxing captain called out to you in the middle of the hallways

"Yes, sempai?" You turned around to him

"I'd like to thank you to the EXTREME for helping my sister!"

"That was nothing" You waved a hand in front of your face to pass the topic

"[name], I want to kiss you"

"EH?"

**Mukuro:**

"Kufufu~"

"Mu-mukuro-sama…" You shook in fear, you didn't mean to call him pineapple head

"Don't fret, my dear" He pinned you to the wall and leaned down on you

"E-eh…" You pushed harder against the wall

"Kufufu~ can this be your first kiss?" He teased

You blushed and glared up at him

"I must be the luckiest man alive" Mukuro chuckled before kissing you

**Hibari:**

"Hibari-san, I thought you were asleep…" You worriedly laughed at yourself

"I was" He brought out his tonfas

"_Run?_" You thought before he held his tonfa under your chin and bit your lips

"OW!" You pulled back, tasting some blood from your lips

"Tch, don't wake me up or I'll do worse" He hissed, turning around

"Wait, was that a kiss?" You blinked

**Waaah. Like Levi, Lussuria, and Mammon in the last chapter, I'm not writing for Lambo until I feel like it -_- REVIEWS! Varia is UP NEXT!**


	4. First Kiss Varia

**How they would…**

… **kiss you (first kiss)**

…

…

**VARIA**

**Xanxus:**

"Get over here" He called out to you

Obediently, you slowly walked up to him "Yes?"

He grabbed you on the nape and pushed you toward him

Greedily sucking on your bottom lip

…

**Squalo: **

"VOI!" Squalo flung his sword around

"Ow!" You screamed, feeling his sword slightly scratch a part of your lip

"Crap, it's bleeding…" He blinked

"Hell yeah it is!" You shook a fist at him

"Come here" Squalo slowly pulled you closer to him, staring at the blood drip down your chin

You shivered in delight as he licked the blood clean off your chin and proceeded to your cut lip

…

**Belphegor:**

"Principessa~"

"Yes, Bel?" You rasied a brow at him

"Why won't you kiss me?" He playfully asked

"The real question is, Bel, why won't **YOU** kiss me?"

"Okay~"

"Wait-…" Too late

…

**Fran:**

"Oh, Fran" You sighed, holding out your pillow

"Why won't you just kiss me like this?" You kissed your pillow and when you opened your eyes, it was Fran

"I just did, sempai"

"FRAN!" You blushed

"Sempai, do you pretend that pillow is me all the time?"

…

…

**I SHALL DO OTHERS. BY REQUEST. I'M STILL NOT DOING LEVI, LUSSURIA, AND MAMMON. SORRY! (-_-) REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. First Kiss Others

**O-ho~ Be More by Dino played :") Coincidence? I THINK NOT**

**How they would…**

…**kiss you (first kiss)**

…

…

**OTHERS**

**Dino:**

"[name]!" The walking clutz ran up to you

"Hey Dino…" You stopped, seeing him trip and fall on you

Lips to lips, he pulled away

"[name]! I am so sorry!" He apologized, red as a cherry

"Don't be, Dino-kun~" You smiled at him

…

**Adult Reborn:**

He held up a gun to your chin

"Reborn, isn't this a little too… extreme for a kiss?" You sweat dropped

Reborn simply chuckled and kissed you softly on your lips

…

**Enma:**

"Enma! Were you bullied again?" You saw the battered redhead

"Yah…" He shyly said

"Aw, you poor thing… do you want me to get you something?" You offered

"Ah, you can do something…"

"What? Tell me, I'll do it"

"Stay still" He asked

"Okay…" He quickly pecked you on your lips

"I feel a bit better now, thank you [name]-kun" He blushed

…

**Shoichi:**

"I'm so sleepy…" He complained

"Then sleep already, Irie-san" You sighed

Looking up, you saw him fall toward you and your lips collided

"Not now!" You screamed at the sleeping figure, covering your lips

…

**Spanner:**

"Ah the moska, still needs more repairs" Spanner tightly screw a bolt in the Moska's arm

"Spanner-kun, why don't you ever take time off with me?" You whined

"I'm busy" He said

"You always are. You never even took time to kiss me" You pouted

Spanner sighed and removed the lollipop out his mouth and inserted it between your lips

"There"

"Hey! This is an indirect kiss! UNFAIR!" You nagged on until he finally did it, DIRECTLY

…

**Byakuran:**

"[name]-chan~" He purred

"Yes, boss?" You approached his table

"Don't call me that~ Go beside me!"

"What?" You blankly asked

"Eat this" he gave you a small marshmallow

"That's it?" You took the sugary treat and popped it into your mouth

Byakuran stood up and kissed you, taking the marshmallow out of your mouth and into his

"Boss!" You reddened, covering your mouth

"I knew it, marshmallows are sweeter from your mouth… want another one, [name]-chan?"

…

…

**I shall start a new topic of 'how they would' I hope you enjoyed this one. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Comfort Vongola

**HOW THEY WOULD…**

… **COMFORT YOU**

…

…

**VONGOLA:**

**TSUNA:**

"[name]-kun…" Tsuna watched your tears trickle down your face.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun, ignore me, I'll get over this" You softly cried

Tsuna bit his lower lip and grabbed your hands

"[name]-kun, I promise I'll protect you. I will NEVER leave your side" He vowed, pulling you into a hug

"Tsuna-kun" You buried your face into his shoulder

"I'll never leave your side…"

…

**HAYATO:**

Alone in the music room, you poured your heart and soul into an intense piano piece

"You should play something more calming"

You ignored the comment and continued on

A pair of hands stopped yours, pulling them away from the keys

"Let go of me, Hayato!" You cried

"Calm yourself down" He held your hands tightly, resting his forehead on your head

Warm tears streamed down your face as you he let go of you and place your hands on your lap

"Listen" Hayato mumbled, properly placing his fingers on the keys

The notes graciously flowed out like a river, touching your heart with its melody

"I'm here, aren't I?" He grumbled in your ear

Nodding, you close your eyes and lean back

…

**TAKESHI:**

You can hear the rain patter down on the waiting shed's roof

You were bundled up, hugging your legs and buried your head in your knees

"Ne, [name]-chan…" You heard his voice

"Ah, Yamamoto-san, I'm fine" You tried to joke

"You're crying…"

"It's fine, I don't want you to see me cry"

His hand gripped your arm and he pulled you under the rain

Soaked, you looked up at him

"Under here, no one can really see you cry!" He cheered

"Ya-Yamamoto-san, you're crying too…"

"I'm crying so you wouldn't be alone" Takeshi smiled at you, making you hug him tightly

…

**RYOHEI:**

It couldn't be any more painful

Your heart cringed as every second pass

"[name]!"

"Ryohei-senpai!" You forced out a smile

He held out boxing gloves in your favorite color, flashing a toothy grin at you

"Senpai, I already said I don't want to join the boxing club…"

"I know, but this is for when you want to release out all you pain and sorrows. It's better than keeping it all bundled up inside, right?" Ryohei stated

"I… Thank you…"

"I'm right here, okay?"

…

**LAMBO:**

"NYAHAHAHAHA, LAMBO-SAN IS THE GREATEST" The little boy in the cow suit proclaimed

You watched over him, casually sighing over and over again

In a split second, his location filled with pink smoke

"Eh, LAMBO!"

"Yes?" A teenage boy emerged

"The future Lambo…" You murmured

"Oh, hello, [name]. Wait, I remember this day very well… you're sad aren't you?"

You gulped "No…"

"I might have been young, but that was when I first saw sorrow in your eyes, [name]"

You sat back down on the swing set and looked down on your lap

"The younger me can help you out, a lot. We will do anything to see your smile, okay?" Lambo gave a smug grin, then poof, his baby self appeared

"Thank you, Lambo" You softly smiled

"AHA! [name]-kun smiled! Finally! Lambo-san didn't know what to do for a second there" He arrogantly stated

…

**HIBARI:**

You laid back on the roof top, palms hiding your face from the setting sun

"I'm such an idiot" you grumbled

"What are you doing, herbivore?"

"Hibari-san! Sorry! I didn't mean to stay here after school" You shot up, covering your tear streaked face

A black jacket came over your shoulders

"Stay as long as you want" Hibari monotonously said

"A-are you sure?" Your hand slowly dropped down to get a clearer view of his face

"You can create as much noise as you like. Don't kill yourself from the inside, got it? I don't want any herbivore to die on my roof top"

"Oh… okay" You watched him head for the door

"Thank you, Hibari-san"

Pausing for a second, he continued his exit

…

**MUKURO:**

All you wanted was a little more time for yourself, so you decided to take a different route going home

You were shocked to see Kokuyo Land open once more

The rides were fully functioning and an ample amount of people were playing

"Congratulations, little lady! You are the 69th person to enter Kokuyo Land! You may play for free as long as you want!" The ticket man cheered

In an instant, your sorrows were fading away as you started to enjoy playing

"Seems like you forgot all the pain, missy" A souvenir clerk handed you your final prize of the day

"I did, when did Kokuyo Land open? It's so much fun here" You hugged the biggest prize you had, a large pineapple-scented bear

"It will always be open for you" He smiled

"Oh… well, thank you for everything then!" You waved goodbye while you walked away

"No problem, [name]"

You stopped in your tracks, how did he know your name?

Looking back, the lively park was abandoned again

"H-how…" You blinked then later on smiled

"Thank you, Mukuro-san"

…

**Sorry for the late update! Reviews? Please and thank you!**


	7. Comfort Varia

**HOW THEY WOULD…**

… **COMFORT YOU**

…

…

**VARIA:**

**XANXUS:**

"Why?" You fell to your knees, fighting back tears

The man you thought who loved you merely stared down at you

"Hey trash" Both of you followed the voice that led to Xanxus

"What's your right to break a heart like hers?" He held up his gun at him

"Xanxus-sama…"

"I deserve her more than you do, scum"

And with that said, your heart felt lighter

…

**SQUALO:**

Squalo hated seeing you like this:

Wet eyes, clear frown, burrowed brows, messy outfit, and dried tears on your cheeks

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM THIS TIME?"

Your [eyecolor] orbs narrowed as tears formed once again

"H-hey…"

"I'm the ugliest piece of sh-…" His arms wrapped around you

"Shut up" He removed your loose bun and brought it up to a high pony

Pulling away, he stared at you

"_You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen_"

…

**LUSSURIA:**

"Oh my, [name]-kun, please calm down!" He watched you cry your heart out

"B-but, Luss-nee" You sniffed

"Calm down, Luss-nee is right here" A reassuring hand weighed on your shoulder

…

**[A/N: lol, why'd I write a Lussuria one?]**

**BELPHEGOR:**

"I don't like it when the princess is sad"

You're eyes had dried up from all the crying, leaving it sore

"I'm fine, Bel. We don't have to make this such a big of a deal. Act normal, do your little laugh and…"

His hand caressed your face; a smooth finger ran down from your cheek to your chin

"When you're sad, there's nothing to laugh about"

…

**FRAN:**

The green haired boy inched towards your crouched body, head buried in between your kneecaps

"You know, crying can make you look old" You heard him say

"Leave me alone" You grumbled

"Don't be such a cry baby, [name]-sempai"

"I am not!" Your head shot up and your wet eyes fell upon Fran

He was in black trousers, white long sleeved polo, brown suspenders, and a red bowtie

"What are you wearing…?" You asked

"What are YOU wearing?" He asked back, pointing to the off shoulder floral dress

"Stop it, Fran"

"Stop being a kill joy and ride along" Fran pulled you up and led you to a meadow he made out of his illusions

"…" You watched the illusionist in front of you

"_Maybe I should give you a second chance…"_

…

**NO LEVI HERE. I DON'T HATE HIS CHARACTER; I JUST DON'T HAVE ENOUGH KNOWLEDGE OF HIS PERSONALITY. REVIEWS? FEEL FREE TO RAPE THE "Review this Chapter" DOWN THERE.**


	8. Comfort Others

**HOW THEY WOULD**

…**COMFORT YOU**

…

…

**OTHERS:**

**DINO:**

"Please smile" He repeated over and over

You remained silent, keeping a straight face

"You're so hard to please! [name], please, smile" Dino held your shoulders

The empty feeling in your heart ached

The Italian before you pecked your lips

"I'm right here, please smile"

_He was there, he always was…_ You looked back up at him with a small smile

…

**BYAKURAN:**

"[name]-chan~ please stop frowning" Your white haired friend cooed

"Ne, ignore me, Byakuran-san" You desolately replied

Your college friend pouted at you "I know you're scared, they can't hurt you. I'm right here~"

"It's not that easy, Byakuran-san! My family was murdered! And what if I'm next? The only thing that can save me is if I belong in a different universe!" You panicked

"Then I'll make a parallel universe that's safe for your family, for you, for us" He cupped your cheeks

"That's impossible…"

"It is, because I'll do everything for you" He said with a determined voice

And you knew, with his facial expression, he was determined…

…So he did

…

**SHOICHI:**

"[name]-kun, you've been pretty down lately" the red head colleague of yours mentioned

"And you look pretty tired, you should sleep" You remarked while he let out a long yawn

"You should smile…" He stepped forward

"Irie-san" You felt your heart race

He fell on you, promptly snoring right after

"Irie-san! You can't at least wait until you get to your bed!" You laughed

"At… least I made you… smile" He sleepily whispered

"…" You pushed him to the side and rested your head on his chest

"Arigatou, Sho-chan"

…

**SPANNER:**

He was always busy with his machines

He couldn't even take time off to be with you

Spanner was working on a new project and that just made you depressed

"Hey, [name]" Speak of the devil, who just came out of your bedroom

"What were you doing in my room?" You narrowed your eyes at him

"_Our_ room. I sleep with you remember? I left a little gift since I have a lot of projects to do" He patted your head and left

"Spanner, you idiot, you don't even know what's happening" Your eyes grew wet while you watched him leave

Entering your room, Spanner had set up a laptop with a metal orb beside it

You pressed 'enter' and a slideshow began, showing your pictures with Spanner

You couldn't help but cry until in the end of the show, it said "I bet you're crying right now, please don't. Smile" then the screen went black

You took the orb and tried to figure it out, all of a sudden; it opened and revealed a necklace.

Under the jewelry, there was a question imprinted: **Are you smiling now?**

"Hm, still crying?" Spanner entered the room, walking up to you

You remained silent as he caressed your cheeks and kissed you

"_Please, just smile_"

…

**ENMA:**

"Why are you crying?" He asked, sitting beside you by the river bank

"Life's unfair. I hate it" You murmured, hiding your face between your knees

"Life unfair for me too, I lost my family at a young age and I'm as weak as a stick"

You looked at him with wet eyes "Haven't you thought about quitting on life?"

"Yeah. But then I realized there's something I want to live for"

"W-what's that?" You let him wipe a tear away

"You" He softly smiled "We'll go through life together. Okay?"

"I would… like that"

…

**KEN:**

"Is she still crying?" Ken asked Chrome who nodded

"Hmph" He sounded, charging to your location

"What's wrong with you?" He irritably asked

"Go away, as if you'd understand" Your eyes were sore from crying already

Ken left and returned after an hour or so

"Here" He tossed a grocery bag full of goods near you

"H-Hey. That looks like it cost our entire budget…"

"No, just my half" He shrugged

"Why would you do that?"

"So you wouldn't go hungry from crying"

You looked at the groceries and back at him "I don't need that…"

"Then what do I have to do to make you stop crying? Tell me and I'll do it. I don't like seeing you cry, okay" Ken shyly admitted

You could feel your lips slightly curl at his words

…

**CHIKUSA:**

You idly lay on the bed, staring outside

The door opened and a boy with eye glasses entered, carrying cup noodles

"You're awake" He paused then continued to give you the noodles

"This is the only thing nutritious Chrome had bought. I doubt sugar products would do any good" He continued talking as you take the warm cup into your hands

"…" You stared down at noodles, letting him talk

"I know you're upset… your condition isn't really-…"

"I have cancer, damn it! I can't pretend this is going to be okay!" You cried, throwing the noodles to the side, spilling its contents on the floor

"Calm down"

"I CAN'T" You turned to your side to cover your face

He lied down beside you and put his arm over your waist

"We'll go through it together, I promise" He whispered

Turning to face him, you buried your face in his chest

…

**Okay so I was clueless about Chikusa and Ken. I don't know what to write for them :/**

**REVIEWS? PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :-)**


	9. Comfort Arcobalenos

**HOW THEY WOULD**

…**COMFORT YOU**

…

…

**ARCOBALENOS (ADULT VERSIONS [except Uni, I guess...]):**

**FON:**

You hid above a tree, sitting on a sturdy branch

"[name]" Fon sat on the opposite side of the tree, peeking over at you

"Master Fon" You faked a cheery tone

"What seems to be the matter?"

You shook your head and bit your lips

With a sigh, Fon transferred beside you and kissed your head

"You'll do fine" He reassured you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders

…

**LUCE:**

"Tea, [name]-san?" Luce approached you with a tray

"I guess that would cheer me up" You miserably groaned, sitting upright while she served you tea

"What seems to be the matter?"

"My best friend is going to have the Arcobaleno's Curse. How do you think I'm going to feel?" You whined, picking up the porcelain cup after she filled it with chamomile tea

"Aw, [name]-san, nothing will change! I promise you" She said with resolve

"You promise?" You murmured

"I promise" She beamed her infectious smile at you

…

**UNI:**

The day was perfect for playing in the field but you spent it sulking in the middle of the meadow

"Ne, [name]-chan!" You felt something light brush your head

Uni had placed a crown of flowers on you

"Thank you…" You felt the velvety petals as your fingers delicately touched them

"I hope you'll smile now, [name]-chan" She kneeled beside you with her grandmother's smile

"I'm sure I will, how can I frown when you're smiling?"

…

**REBORN:**

"I really don't like the idea of someone I love being a hitman" You murmured just before gulping down while you grabbed onto Reborn's sleeve

"Why's that?" He smirked under his fedora

You scowled at him "Do you see our condition? I'm too young to… _we're_ too young to die. Armed men are after us… more of _you…_ and you only have, like, 5 bullets left!"

He held your chin with his left hand and tipped it upwards to his face "Listen to me"

You swallowed hard once more, captivated by his fearless gaze.

"I'll make sure that no one will ever target you or take you away from me, you hear? I _will_ protect you with all my life" He whispered near your lips

"S-Si"

He leaned forward and captured your lips, sliding his hand to the back of your head

You kissed back, taking hold of both jacket's lapels, pulling him closer

All of a sudden, you heard 5 gunshots, one after another, making you pull away from Reborn, thinking it was him who was shot

He was smiling down at you with a long arm stretched passed you

Turning around, 5 men were lifelessly scattered on the ground

"Like I said, I will protect you"

**...**

**VERDE:**

Laboratory work was never for you

Yet you chose it for your lover's sake

You didn't understand a single thing he was doing, the elements he was mixing, the contraptions he was building

Nothing.

You understood nothing.

You were a C average student in high school and barely passed your college entrance exams

Meeting Verde made it even worse, being head over heels for the mad scientist, you were clumsier than Dino Cavallone, and that was saying something.

You were on the brink of tears as you failed another science project Verde asked you to conduct for him

For a moment, you thought that all you ever bring him is failure

"[name]? How are you with Project V?" Verde walked up behind you

You started bawling in front of him, gripping onto his lab coat and burying your face on his chest "Horrible! I keep failing you! Why are you even putting up with me?"

"[name] calm down, you're not failing me"

"I had never successfully done a project for you at all! Why do I even try, Verde?"

"That's why you don't fail me, [name]. You _try_. That's good enough for me" His voice was still mellow

"What?"

"Not unless you want to be some scientist groupie. I'd prefer you trying… or doing your best for me"

"I don't understand…"

"That's obvious. You're my girlfriend. Seeing you doing everything just make me happy is enough" He kissed your forehead, sending a smile to form on your face

**...**

**COLONELLO [and Lal I guess]:**

"Kora! Where are you?" You heard a screech around the corner

You wiped your nose and dabbed your tear stained cheeks with your sleeve before standing up from the floor

"There you are!" The voice had found you, cupping your cheeks immediately

"Y-Yes, Colonello?" You breathed in deep, trying to hide the shakiness of your voice

"Where have you been?"

"Where do you think? I've been here, obviously. Hiding from everyone"

He sighed and ruffled your [hair color] hair "Are you still upset with what your comrades did to you?"

"What do you think, Colonello? I am more than upset! I know I'm not fit for this boot camp but I want to do this so I can prove that I am worth something" Your tears spilled out once more

"You are worth something, kora. Lal is already taking care of those guys who bullied you. Better her than me, so I, myself, can comfort you. They'd think thrice if they'll harm you ever again"

"Why are you doing this, Colonello?" You managed to calm down

"Is it wrong to do protect something that means to you?"

**...**

**MAMMON/VIPER:**

The truth hurts. Every single one can either set you free or the opposite.

The truth you had just found out, burned with a fiery passion that singed your heart

Every syllable pierced and dug until it went all the way through your heart and soul

"[name]!"

"Go away!"

"It's not what you think"

"You were paid to _love_ me?" You spun around and met the other's eyes

"It started out that way, but"

"But what? You started to _actually_ love me? That's bullshit, Viper!"

"It's the truth!"

Another fact that seemed to add salt to the wounds

"Bullshit, Viper"

"[name], listen to me. I never accepted the money"

"Bull. Shit. Viper" You emphasized

"Then tell me that you didn't feel how I felt for you!"

The truth hurts.

And that was the truth. You did see it in his eyes how he felt. You did feel the spark every time you touched. You did hear the gentle tone beneath his monotonous one. You did feel his love.

"I'm sorry" He whispered

"I'm sorry" You whispered back

He hesitated to hold you for the first time, but still, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer

The truth hurts… but it's still the truth.

The truth: You love him as he loves you.

**...**

**SKULL:**

"You've done it now, Skull" The other arcobalenos warned, seeing your eyes get wet

"What? No! I'm sorry, [name]! I didn't mean that!"

You remained quiet while you fought back tears of embarrassment

Skull had crossed the line with his mocking and teases about you

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll get you anything you want! Coffee? Tea? Milk? Milk tea? The ones you like! What was that… Wintermelon with extra pearls? You want one? I'll get some for you right now!" He ran out the room

Reborn let out long whistle "Hm, he seems pretty capable of being the lackey of this group"

"Reborn-kun!" You moped

"Didn't you see how fast he got out of here to make you happy? You should be happy to have a boyfriend like that" He shadowed his eyes with his fedora and leaned back on his chair

You smiled at the thought

5 minutes later, he came running in with an extra large cup of the ice cold milk tea, handing it to you, panting.

"Thank you, Skull-kun"

"Don't mention it… also, can we pretend nothing happened?"

"Absolutely not" Reborn interjected "Get me a espresso now, lackey"

"Hell no!" Skull snapped back at him

"Every time you don't obey, [name] gets sad. Would you want that?"

He looked at you and you shrugged with a confused smile

"Fine!" He stomped out the room

Reborn smiled at you while you laughed at your boyfriend, completely forgetting his insults.

**...**

**WOOOT. Finally updated this story. I am so sorry for the long wait though. The very very very long wait. Unfortunately though, some of the characters here are indeed OOC. As in… LEGIT OUT OF CHARACTER. I'm sorry if that bothered most of y'all.**

**I don't even know how Mammon was able to comfort…**

**REVIEWS? PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	10. Say Sorry Vongola

**HOW THEY WOULD…**

… **SAY SORRY**

…

…

**VONGOLA:**

**TSUNA:**

You were aggravated at him. The nickname 'No-good Tsuna' was clear to you already.

You made your way home slowly, casually frowning and sighing over the no-good boyfriend – or rather, ex-boyfriend – that had completely forgotten your very first anniversary.

He was completely clueless about it, all the hints you've dropped just to remind him about it but you, obviously, failed, ending the relationship.

It was then when he realized what you were trying to say when he had called back "But, [name]-chan, we've been dating for a year now… a year.. IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY"

His outburst caused the entire class to echo 'ooh's' and tease Tsuna for being a bad boyfriend to you.

Another sigh escaped your lips, he was completely no-good.

"[NAAAAAAME]-CHAAAAN!" A screech bellowed from behind you.

"Eh?" You squinted your eyes and saw Tsuna, in his red polka dotted boxers, running towards you with immense speed "Tsuna?!"

"[NAME]-CHAN! I'M SORRY!" He screamed when he got to you, his forehead burning an orange flame.

"Ah, Reborn hit you with a dying will bullet… Tsuna-kun, this is ridiculous, please go home!" You frowned, looking around with hopes no one was watching.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!" The flame started to burn down "B-because, [Name]-chan… it's fine with me if we don't get back together but… please accept my apology!" Tsuna was back to his normal self.

The frown on your face remained while watching his half-naked body bend forward to bow.

"I'm sorry, [name]-chan!" He repeated, his voice slightly shaking.

You took him by the shoulder and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry, too, Tsuna-kun. I shouldn't have overreacted with our anniversary. I forgive you and I hope you forgive me, too"

He shook his head "You don't have to say sorry! It's my fault for forgetting about it! I… I love you, [name]-chan…"

You grinned at him "I love you, too, Tsuna" you whispered before kissing his lips.

It's hard staying mad at someone like Tsuna. Most especially since he's in his cute boxers ;)

…

**HAYATO:**

It's been about a week now since you've left your boyfriend in his apartment:

"_You never show affection to me in public! Are you ashamed of me or something? Girls keep ganging up on you because they think you're single! How do you think that makes me feel?" Your voice echoed_

"_Quiet woman!" He hushed you, worrying about his neighbors_

"_You can't even call me by my name! We've been dating for 3 months already!" You turned on your heels and headed towards the door_

"_Hey, where are you.."_

"_HOME"_

After that horrific break-up, you've been skipping out on your piano lessons and school.

You missed him, honestly.

His silver hair on tickling your face, his soft lips pressing on yours, his dainty fingers intertwined with yours, his green eyes gazing at you.

Then jealously aroused in your hearts when girls in your school cling to him and he wouldn't mind.

Sakura Kiss started to play outside in the living room.

It was your favorite piece, and the only piano piece you ever cared to learn and memorize. It made you smile all the time.

Wait, who was playing?

You exit your room with haste and ran down to your grand piano.

He was there, watching his own fingers play the instrument with ease.

"Ha-Hayato?" You stepped closer to the piano and stared at him.

"Maybe you're my love" He grumbled, saying it along with the respective melody.

"What?"

He stopped playing and held his hand out to you "I'm sorry, [name]"

It was the first time he called you out like that so sweetly.

"I hope you can forgive me and maybe after this, we can go out… in public, like you always wanted to"

You took his hand and he sat you beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'd say it a million times more until you forgive me. The song I played, it's your favorite right? I had to learn the damn thing – wait, sorry, I didn't mean it that way…"

You cut him off with a long, chaste kiss "Quiet, boy, we can always go out in public some other time, right?" You purred in his ear while tugging him to the stairs.

…

**TAKESHI:**

He had to ask for a rain check because he had baseball training on your date –your anniversary date.

Takeshi Yamamoto had dumped you once again for baseball practice.

It had crossed the line of your patience and over-all understanding of his love for the sport, but what about the love for you?

Fooling around under the sheets weren't enough to proclaim each other's love, right?

"Che, I warned you about the baseball idiot, woman!" Gokudera hissed beside you, disturbed by all your sighing.

"Are you okay, [name]-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah" You lied, frowning to the ground while the three of you made your way to Tsuna's house.

"Yamamoto's practice will end soon, [name]-chan, just wait for him at my house" He tried his best to cheer you up.

"H-Hai" You feebly replied, having second thoughts.

Maybe you should head on home already and sleep early for once, instead of getting hot and sweaty every night.

"[last name]-san!" A cacophony of deep voices echoed and bellowed behind you.

Turning around, it was the baseball team arranged in 2 rows, smiling at you.

"Eh?"

"He's sorry!" They pulled their bats from behind them and pointed it towards the middle, forming a small triangular tunnel, from where Takeshi had emerged from.

"Ja, [name], I'm sorry for skipping out on our dates recently…" He gave you an apologetic smile "I know I keep disappointing you because of it"

"How do you know...?"

"I'm your boyfriend, [name]" He smiled "I know when you're sad, happy, tired, and all the likes. I've been training hard so I can hit homeruns for you during our game next week. I'm really sorry"

You had to smile at him. He was too cute for his efforts, forcing his teammates to pull a stunt like this for your sake.

"Well," You glided a finger from his collar down to his chest "I know one homerun you can hit tonight" the tiredness of your body disappeared all of a sudden.

"One?" He laughed.

"Or maybe more, who knows, Takeshi" You winked.

"OI! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THE BOSS" Hayato interrupted, comforting Tsuna, whose nose had bled over your conversation.

…

**RYOHEI:**

"Ano, [name]-chan," Kyoko quietly murmured beside you while you ate lunch out beside a cherry blossom tree.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" You looked up from your octopus sausage bento.

"Onii-san has been…"

"Stop, we're not going to talk about your brother, Kyoko-chan. It's over between him and me"

Sasagawa Ryohei had been a great boyfriend to you; the only problem was how obsessed he was with boxing.

He was far worse than Yamamoto Takeshi's baseball addiction.

Ryohei would constantly punch the air during your dates, accidentally hitting waiters and glasses.

"But, [name]-chan, onii-san…"

"Enough, Kyoko-chan! I still love your brother. But I can't handle his obsession anymore"

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!" A voice ripped through the air and the sakura tree that you were leaning on shuddered.

"Onii-san/Ryohei?!" You and Kyoko exclaimed, both looking up to the rooftop of the school.

"[NAME]! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!" The white-haired boxer screamed from the roof, punching the air like he always did.

Your schoolmates have popped their heads out of the hallway windows to see all the commotion.

"[NAME]! I PROMISE STARTING TODAY, IF YOU FORGIVE ME, I'LL STOP OBSESSING ABOUT BOXING, AND START OBSESSING ABOUT YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

The witnessing schoolmates cheered him on, causing you to blush a deep crimson.

"Forgive him already!" They chanted, only to be disrupted by an echo of metal against metal.

"Herbivores" The voice hissed, and we all know who it came from.

The students had disappeared immediately, running back to their classrooms to hide from Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari! Cut me some slack!" You and Kyoko heard him reason to the head prefect.

"Ryohei!" You stood up and screamed at him.

You saw the two figures above look down at you.

"You're forgiven! TO THE EXTREME!"

…

**LAMBO:**

That cow baby had crossed the line.

Tsuna had said sorry over a million times already but you were still fuming at Lambo.

He had pushed you around and disrespected you to an extent you cannot handle anymore.

"[name]-chan, I'm really sorry again! I shouldn't have asked you to babysit Lambo!" Tsuna bowed down to you once more.

"You shouldn't be the one saying sorry, Sawada. I'd like to hear that from that brat instead"

"Lambo!" Tsuna immediately turned to him "Say sorry to [name]-chan!"

The little cow 'hmph'd' the both of you and marched out the room.

"Hey!" Tsuna scolded.

"Oh, don't bother anymore, Sawada. Let's just wait for Gokudera and Yamamoto to get here so we can start studying"

The following hour, the both of you slaved over some reviewers Gokudera had pre-made for the study session.

"Nyahaha!" Lambo's laughter interrupted you and Tsuna.

"Lambo! We're studying!" Tsuna reprimanded him.

He came in the room with a brown sac and a small white card in both hands.

"[Name]-nee!" Lambo grinned up at you, his face dirtied with a mix of blue and yellow.

He threw the items on your lap and made a mad dash outside.

"Eh?" You opened the sac and found a bunch of candies.

"What is it?" Tsuna curiously peered over the table.

You opened the card that read "[name]-nee! Lambo-san is soree for being bad to you Pleese forgeeve Lambo-san"

Ignoring the inverted 'S', spelling errors, and punctuation marks, you smiled and opened the sac once more.

"That's all of Lambo-san's candy…" The little cow peeked from the door way.

You took a handful of the sweets and extended your arm towards him "Here you go, Lambo-san!"

He grinned at you and stuffed the candy into his afro, leaving one in his tiny palm. He handed the sugar ball to you after unwrapping it.

You popped it into your mouth.

"Is Lambo-san forgiven?"

You nodded your head and he cheered.

"Make me a sandwich. Nyahahahahaha!"

You and Tsuna sweatdropped at him as he made his way out with arrogance.

…

**HIBARI:**

"Damn" You grumbled, massaging your aching arm that Hibari had hit.

You were exactly 30 seconds late for school and as a punishment; he had swiped his tonfa across your arm.

It was lunch period already but the pain was throbbing throughout your entire arm.

You made your way to the clinic, finally admitting to the pain the prefect had caused.

The hallway was eerily quiet and empty and the reason was standing at the end with a glare.

Hibari was staring at you and you quivered in fear.

You stepped to the side and lowered your head, clutching on to your arm.

The next thing you knew, Hibari was observing your arm.

"Hn. It didn't break. You've got some resistance in you"

"Eh?"

Hibari kept a straight face at you "Hn. You're a [sport] player, correct? Seems like you can't play for a while. Sorry about that" He chuckled in an arrogant way and left.

"Wait, did you just say sorry?" You called out in disbelief.

The demon is saying sorry?

"Hn" was the only reply.

…

**MUKURO:**

The room is quieter than usual.

"Kufufufu" Scratch that, the room _was_ quieter than usual "[name], dear"

"Go away" You grumbled, rolling your eyes.

You had no intention of talking to him ever again.

You felt used. He _used_ you. He _used_ your body. And it was disgusting.

"Kufufufu, still disappointed in me?" The illusion of him conjured in front of you.

"Hmph" You turned your back against him and walked away, only to be stopped by another illusion of him.

"A yes, then?"

"Take a hint, pineapple! I don't want to talk to you!" You stressed, throwing a fit.

"I'm sorry for the irrational usage of your body. I need another way to check up on Chrome"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, pineapple. You could at least do this right now! Conjure a fucking illusion of yourself instead of overshadowing me!" You turn on you heel once more.

"Kufufufu" His laugh reverberated off the walls.

You frowned while stopping before the door. He only does it to check up on your best friend…

"Hmm. Mukuro-kun, I guess if it's for the sake of Crome-chan… then you're forgiven" You looked back and found no one.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro appeared by the door, causing you to jump "Thank you, then, [name]-chan"

"You can use my body but you have got to stop doing that!" You cried out.

…

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	11. Say Sorry Varia

**HOW THEY WOULD…**

… **SAY SORRY**

…

…

**VARIA:**

**Xanxus:**

"Trash, get in here"

You rolled your eyes, careful not to be seen.

"What happened to your head, scum?"

Your forehead was wrapped up with a bloody bandage.

You narrowed your eyes at him "You threw a wine glass at me, remember?"

He glared at the tone of your voice.

"If you're just going to stare me down, I'll take my leave and ask Lussuria to replace the bandage. Damn, it hurts"

"Sorry" He cut it.

You blinked.

"What was that?"

"You're dismissed"

"No, you said sorry! Xanxus actually says sorry?"

"Go away" He hissed.

"You actually said sor- AH!" You ducked your head, minutely missing the glassware "Xanxus!"

"Force of habit"

…

**Squalo: **

"VOIIIII! Stop being a brat, dammit!"

You crossed your arms and pouted, disappointed at the swordsman who accidentally destroyed your stuffed bear.

"Just say sorry, Sququ-chan" Lussuria advised, calming him down.

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"Because Xanxus-nii will get mad at you!" You screamed back, holding your position.

"FINE. FINE! I'M SORRY DAMN IT!"

You turned your head to him and frowned "Can't you ask nicely?"

"VOIIIIII!" He started swinging his sword around.

"Ushishishi~ the captain doesn't have a 'nice' option, princess"

…

**Belphegor:**

"I'm sorry, princess" The blond prince whispered while you stared back, expressionless.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and I'd say it a thousand times more because I have every intention to be with you until my age prevents me to do so, and princess, you know that's a long time"

The thought made you smile for a bit.

"Do you want me to start saying a million now? I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

"Bel, stop. You're forgiven" You laughed, placing a finger against his lips.

"Ushishishi~"

**[a/n: inspired by Why We Broke Up by Daniel Handler]**

…

**Fran:**

The frog had crossed the lines with his unnecessary comments and rude critiques.

It would have been acceptable if he was better but he's not.

He sits at the sidelines and makes those statements as if he could do any better.

You wished you could have thrown knives at him easily like Bel would do, but here's the thing: he's your boyfriend.

The expressionless illusionist actually had a girlfriend.

You've called screamed at him for insulting you, though you were doing your best, and that was a bolt in the blue for him.

Finally clean from the dirt and blood from your last mission, you cocooned yourself among your blankets after slipping on some underwear and a night gown.

There was a blinding light after you closed your eyes and found yourself in the middle of some weird candy world.

"[name] always said about how much she likes candy. So I brought you here" Fran materialized beside you.

"You brought me into an illusion. Go away, Fran, I want to sleep"

"Aren't you craving for some sweets? Your sweet tooth should be aching by now"

It was, but you can't give in that easily.

"I'm on a diet" was the best thing you could do to escape his temptation.

"But, [name], these are illusions. It tastes like the real thing but it will never hit your stomach. You can go crazy with your-…" He stopped. He was about to say an insult.

"Why are you doing this?" You played stupid, testing him.

Fran kept his lips straight "Because I made you mad awhile ago with the way I see everything. I'm sorry about that, [name]"

Trying to recall back into your relationship, it occurred to you this was the first time you've heard him apologize like this.

"Hmm" You took a look around at the sugary landscape and bit your lower lip "You swear it won't affect my body"

He nodded his head "Besides, I think your body looks pretty great already"

"Why, Fran, I believe that's the first compliment I've heard from you. Because of that, you deserve my pardon" You leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.

"Shall we eat?"

"We shall!" You excitedly dragged him off to whatever your favourite candy + object combination.

…

**Lussuria:**

Lussuria had always been the older brother-er, sister to you for as long as you can remember.

But today, he had forgotten about your bonding session at the spa yesterday and left you bored out of your mind on the couch today.

"Ushishishi~ princess doesn't look too happy today"

"Shut up" You frowned, clutching to your knees.

"VOIIIII! SOMEONE TELL THAT LUSSURIA TO STOP COOKING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER IN HELPING HIM BUY GROCERIES!" Squalo barged in, fuming as always.

You perked up from your seat "Luss-nee is cooking?"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, BRAT?!" Squalo yelled at you, which you ignored.

You run to the kitchen and were greeted by several trays with different dishes, all steaming hot.

"[name]!" Lussuria appeared from all the steam "I forgot about yesterday! I hope the food can compensate for my mistake!"

"You're trying to get to me with food? It's actually pretty smart…" Your eyes darted to the bowl of honey barbeque chicken legs, to the medium rare steaks piled up, to the endless variety of soups and stews.

"And after this, we can go to the gym and work out, and then have a posh girl's day at the spa! I'm sorry, [name]~"

"It's actually fine because I know you had a mission the night before, but I'm totes on our girl's day out after this pig out session!"

"Yaaay! Call Sququ-chan and the others after I make desserts!"

This man is out of control in the kitchen, and that's why he's your older sister.

…

**REVIEWS PLEASE~ Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I wish Luss-nee is my sister too ;_;**


	12. Say Sorry Others

**HOW THEY WOULD**

…**SAY SORRY**

…

…

**OTHERS:**

**TYL DINO:**

"Amore!" Dino's voice woke you up from your sleep.

A groan escaped your lips while you covered your head with a pillow.

"I'm sorry about last night!"

Another groan reverberated from your throat.

Last night, Sawada hosted a ball for his 27th birthday.

You were asked to present a speech with Dino, being his wife and all.

He came running late from the bathroom, of all places, and ran up to the stage to you with a glass of champagne.

Confident that he won't have a mishap since Romario was just by the stairs, you calmly waited for him. Out of the blue, he tripped on _nothing_ and fell head first, splashing your face with the sparkling drink.

Your make-up started running and you can hear quiet giggles from the crowd.

"Amore, please, I'm sorry!" He pounded on the guest room door.

You obviously chose to sleep alone last night.

"[name], baby, please. You know I'm a clutz! I would never do that on purpose! I just wanted to be there on stage with you for the first time as _your husband_!"

Throwing the pillow off your face, you sit up and sigh. It was a pretty good reason for him to rush up on stage.

"I'll be in _our_ room, okay? Amore, please, forgive me"

You darted for the door and swung it open, peeking out. He was slumped over while walking away.

"Dino, wait" You called out with a frown.

He turned around, looking hopeful.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, I didn't know you were excited to stand beside me as your wife"

"Of course, I would! It's the perfect opportunity to tell everyone, 'hey! We're married', right?" Dino walked up to you, clasping your shoulders.

"Well, yeah, I guess" You shrugged, placing your hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry"

You nodded "It's fine, you're forgiven"

He kissed you quickly and asked "It's pretty early to say this but," he pulled you closer while his hands travelled to your waist.

"My, my, Mr. Cavallone, do you want to make a Dino Jr. already?" You smirked, feeling something hard poke your thigh.

"Or maybe a [name] Jr." He grinned down at you.

…

**BYAKURAN:**

"[name]-san, Byakuran-sama is calling for you" A colleague approached you.

"Ah, thank you" You nodded and made your way to your boss' office.

Upon entering, you found the white haired male playing around with a ton of marshmallows "Byakuran-sama?"

He looked up and nervously smiled "[name]-chan! Come, come"

Stepping closer, you see that the marshmallows spelled out 'I'm sorry~'

"What's that?" You leaned in for a better view.

"It's for you~"

"Eh?"

He sat up from his chair "You see, [name]-chan… I finished your chocolate sticks awhile ago"

"My pocky? ALL OF THEM?" Your raised tone made him wince.

"Sho-chan said I shouldn't always eat marshmallows so I tried your pocky. It tasted good so I ended up eating all of them. That's why I got all of today's stock of marshmallows and spelled out my apology!"

You took another look at the marshmallows "I'm not a big fan of them, remember?"

He took one and placed it on his lips "Should I do it how I fed you the first time?"

The thought brought blood to your cheeks "No! No need! You're forgiven!"

"Are you sure, [name]-chan?" Byakuran leaned forward.

…

**SHOICHI:**

"Sho-kun, do you know what day it is today?" You slowly circled him

"Tuesday, why?"

"I mean the date, silly"

He glanced at you "April 9"

You groaned and crossed your arms "Exactly!"

Shoichi stared at you, clearly clueless.

"I'll be in our room, Irie" You frowned, turning on your heels.

"Ah! Wait!" He grabbed his stomach in pain "I remember, ugh, it hurts!"

"Serves you right!"

"[name]! I'm sorry! I'm just caught up in work"

"But"

"But… I'm a horrible person, ahh," Shoichi fell to his knees "For forgetting our anniversary, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

You hopped towards him and kissed his forehead "I'll go get you some painkillers~"

…

**SPANNER:**

"Hm, where's Spanner? We're supposed to go on a date tonight" You entered his workshop and frowned at his absence.

"Neh, Spanner-kun?" You called out, hoping he's ducked down somewhere.

"[name]" A mosca replied.

"Eh?" You walked over to the little robot and kneeled in front of it "Mosca-kun knows my name?"

"[name], Spanner cannot make it tonight due to an emergency meeting. He sends his deepest regrets"

You frowned "And he expects me to forgive him when he apologizes through a robot? I don't think so, Mosca-kun"

"Hm? [name]" Spanner entered the room, carrying some files.

"Spanner, saying sorry through a robot makes you a pussy. Apologize now" You stood up, turning to face him

"I found it rather amusing" He managed to smile.

"It's weak"

"I'm sorry, [name] instead of a 3 hour long date, how about if I be late for the meeting for about 10 minutes?"

"For what?"

"The table over there is clear"

You had to smile.

He knows how to compensate for his little flaws.

…

**ENMA:**

You were finally back from the hospital after being crushed by the earthquake's debris.

You had sent your best friend numerous messages asking him to visit you but to he was a no-show.

Upon arriving at school, you were heartbroken to find out he had transferred 2 towns away: Namimori.

"But today's…" You quietly replied to your other friends.

"It's okay, [name]-chan" They comforted. It wasn't.

At the end of the day, you send him a message before heading back home.

"[Name]-san!"

Looking back, it was Enma, limping while he ran, battered and bloody.

"Enma-kun?! What happened?! Did you get beat up again?"

"I just ran into a dog and fell off the bus because of some bullies. [name]-san, I'm sorry for not visiting you in the hospital, are you okay now?"

You laughed. _He_ was asking you if you were okay. "Wait" You paused "Did you come from Namimori?"

He nodded "I remembered today was the day we first met in middle school. We promised each other to celebrate it every year, remember?"

"Namimori is 2 towns away… Enma-kun, you didn't have to…"

"I don't think an apology over a text can cut it, [name]-san"

He never disappointed you.

If he ever did, he knew how to make it right.

…

**REVIEWS PLEASE! If you have any other requests for the 'Others' chapter, please feel free to say so :-)**


End file.
